tfqonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
The OathBook
Here engraved are the words of the wise ones. The Oathbook tells exactly the way The Fellowship needs to be run. Respect the acts and follow their words. Act I: Language The member can not frequently curse. Game shock, point stressing, and replying are acceptable but shouldn't be used frequently without thought. Frequent cursing we result in five warnings. If the five warnings are ignored, the citizen will be de-ranked and possibly timed out or banned. Act II: Spam and Cus The member can not repeatedly say, suggest, or share something. If the member feels his idea wasn't noticed then he may post once more after 3 days. He may not post something more than twice and if he still believes his idea has not been noticed he may alert a member of a higher rank of his idea. If he is of highest rank than a memeber of his rank of his idea. Cus or Completely Unrelated Subjects are also not tolerated. Do not share your off topic ideas in the comments or a specific discussion. Advertising, the act of promoting a business in attempts of gaining something are not allowed. Suggesting a business to associate with is fine. Accidental Cus, when a citizen mis-catagorizes an idea, will not be punished but sorted out by councilheads. If a member commits accidental Cus 3 times in 1 month, for the rest of two months, any other accidental Cus of the citizen will be deleted rather than resorted. Replacing deleted accidental Cus in the correct category will not be marked as spam. Replacing deleted accidental Cus in the same category will be marked as spam. Replacing accidental Cus in a incorrect but different category will merely be marked as accidental Cus. If a member commits Cus or Advertising they will be given five warnings and their Cus/Advertisements shall be deleted. After five warnings they will be silenced and possibly de-ranked. Members committing spam will be given 3 warnings afterwards will be silenced, de-ranked, and possibly timed out or banned. Act III: Memebrship There are three ranks of membership: Citizen, Councilman, and Councilhead. All ranks are considered members. Councilmen will be able to vote on new laws and change punishments. To be re-ranked a councilman, a citizen must first be nominated for councilman by another member. One can only be a councilman if he is is a known nerd/geek/ neek (both), an active member, and not under any current punishments or charges. If the nominated citizen meets all this criteria then a vote shall take place between only councilmen if the citizen is apporved by majority vote of the councilmen, he is to be a councilman. Note the citizens can not vote for citizens to be re-ranked councilmen and can only nominate. If a member wishes to nominate another citizen for councilman, the citizen to be nominated must have either 3 ideas approved by 5 members or 5 ideas approved by 3 members. To be re-ranked councilhead, a councilman must have a nomination from a citizen, a councilman, and a councilhead. He must also have created, executed, and organized his own event, Note: The event can't be to meet up within a game to game co-op. The citizen also does not have to have exectued it and organized it completely by themselves. To qualify for councilhead the councilman must have participated in (not necessarily attended) many events/ideas and have shown great responsibility and leadership traits. The councilman's records will be looked over and in the end the councilmen and councilheads will vote whether or not they are to join the councilheads. If all councilheads agree, however, the councilheads can veto a new councilhead request, even if the councilmen overvote the councilheads. but if but one councilhead does not agree with the veto, the councilman may become councilhead. Act IV: Membership II If a member wishes to invite a new member the new member must first be classified as either a nerd, geek, neek, gameneek, or nork. The member will then need to have majority apporval from the councilmen. Once again if all the councilheads agree to veto this desicion, they may veto it. EOBs or Eye of Beholders are not excepted either. Memebers should not be upset at the council if they declare their invite suggestion as an EOB. The council will not unjustly declare an EOB. To de-rank a memnber they will need to have violated one of the acts within the Oathbook and be on trial. When on trial, only a couniclman may suggest de-rankment as a punishment. If all the councilheads disagree with the desicion of de-rankment they may veto. If the de-rankment is passed however, the member will then be moved one rank below. If they are de-ranked past citizen they will then be banned. See punishments and trials for more. Act V: Trial and Punishment If a citizen any of these acts are violated, make a forum on the TFQ website reporting this behavior or message a councilhead. Please take a screenshot of their violation to present with your report. The report need not be long, only a few sentences at minimum. Please do not include more than 150 words. If the report is seen as valid by a councilhead, the violator will usually be given a warning. If out of warnings, their permissions will be suspended, and they may request trial or imidiate punishment. If no choice is made within a week, trial shall take place. In imidiate punishment, the councilheads will give them a beleived to be fair punishment. The councilheads may deal a harsh punishment or a light punishment depending on the violation. However if the violator would not wish imidiate punishment they may alternatively take trial. In trial, a vote will take place for the violator's punishment. Members will suggest punishments and vote on them. No member is permitted to charge a violator with a new punishment. No councilman or citizen is able to suggest punishments such as de-rankment or ban. Here is a list of formal punishments in order from mere to grave: *Clean up: Delete spam, cus, and other decided comments and articles. Deleting anything important can be charged as termination. *Clean up crew: Must delete incoming spam, cus, and other decided comments and articles for one month. Note: There may be days whem crew is not needed but if they are not active for a day they will have one day added to crew. They are allowed sick-leave however. Deleting anything important can be charged as termination. *Annual Edit: They must spell-check an article. Editing anything else can be charged as termination. *Privleges revoked: Actions on site are disabled for one week. Is still allowed on site however. *De-raknment: Rank is lowered to rank below you. *Imidiate Ban: Kicked off TFQ for a set amount of time. Time limit kicked: 1 month. *Permenant Ban: Permenatly kicked off TFQ. If the votes end in a tie or no clear winner, the councilheads shall decide which punishment to charge with amongst the most popular votes. Act VI: Respect Every member must respect one another. Not only this, but if a fellow neek is being dis-respected, any member bearing witness shall stand up for their fellow neek. And in that way so shall their fellow neek when he, the member, be dis-respected. He shalt not: *Mock *Rudely or inappropriately remark *Enslave *Cross personal lines *Bring up personal matter *Cheat *Lie on our matter *Belittle *Reject *Spread slander or libel *Be physically agressive *Iriitate *Ignore *Self Doffend *Steal *Bribe *Play Dirty The offense of this can can result in de-rankment. Act VII: Hacking and Destructive Editing. Hacking or Destructive editing within the fellowship will not be allowed and any member hacking or destructive editing will be imidiately banned. Destructive editing is defined as taking an article and completely changing the article or the meaning without permission or council vote. Even when given permission to edit, please give a summary of what you have edited. If oyu are edting a public article or page, please make sure not to put in conflicting information with what the other person has already put. Hacking of any type into the fellowship's social media or another member's personal accounts is unexceptable and the member hacking will be imidiately banned. In-game hacking will not be viewed upon as unexceptable hacking but if ruining the game and refusing to stop it would count under playing dirty and violate Act VI. Act VIII: Ignorance and Inactivity The Oathbook serves a purpose. For that matter so does the Wordscroll, Courtroom, and Archives. If a member's chooses to ignore the information in the Wordscroll, Courtroom, Arhcives, Oathbook, or other information in their graps they cannot complain at anything already covered. If a member wastes the fellowship's time in creating any official post asking a question with an answer plainly somewhere on the site, they will be given a warning. After 5 warnings they may be punished. However if they do not understand a certain peice of information it is not a violation. And if they have a question that is indirectly answered in the resolution of an archived case it is also not a violation. Inactivity is the act of not showing any interaction for a lenghted period of time. A member must be inactive for 3 months to be declared inactive. Why does the fellowship care about inactivity? Because if people try and interact with a member and he don't answer them, he waste time. Remember, a member can't just log on every 3 months to be considered active. To be active is to be frequently on. Sickness, out of town, failing grades, and sudden changes are all exceptable passes for inactivity. If declared inactive you may be de-ranked to honorary citizen. Act IX: Privacy and Secrecy. The fellowship quests likes being private. A member may talk about the fellowship with your family and your fellow questers, Do not spread the word of the fellowship among many people. Do not tell anyone what is going on in the fellowship currently, Do not invite other people to offical events that weren't on the invite list, even if they are part of the fellowship. This dosen't mean for a member to stop talking to his friends but the fellowship does not wish to be the new gossip juice or topic of popular conversation, What is from the fellowship stays in thefellowship. Telling a friend may mean telling the enemy, If a member violates this act he will be punished with possible de-rankment. Act X: Membership III Alogn with the original three ranks of membership there are three additional ranks: Honorary Councilhead, Reprasentative, and Honorary citizen. Honorary citizen is just below citizen but will not be a rank reached by de-rankment unless the punishment calls for so. An honorary citizen may be on the site and interact but will not be inivted to official events or meetings. An honorary citizen may apply for full citizenship however by the same standards mentioned in Act III, A representative represents a certain clan or tribe of nerds. The fellowship quests is the conjoinig of all nerd clans and tribes for survival. However, this joining does not mean the fellowship all shares a lunch period, homeroom, or bus. For this reason there will be reprasentatives of clans and tribes on the board of councilmen. They will act as messengers between the council and their people. The honorary councilhead is a member who is allowed at councilhead meetings and to vote in councilhead situations, but not granted admin status and is not in any authority. As said in many acts, if a member is in any trouble to ask a councilhead for help. Honorary couniclheads are not in authority here. Act XI: Member Materials In the message board multiple catagories exist. Some are group catagories, where multiple can post in it. Some are not, and the creator would rather have their catagory be privately seperate from other posts. Act XI has been created to say no member may alter, edit, or add anything of another member's unless designated by the other member. If a member violates Act XI, the violation could refer in a transfer to Act VII and the member would be charged with destructive editing. The same concept goes for editing an article in the databse that hasn't been protected, or posting something in a designated private space for a member. Commenting is not a violation. Act XII: Irrevelant Pages When a member contributes to the database, the page they contribute must belong to an alredy made category, ie. The Mythbook. If the page does not fit in any category it is considered irrevelant. Any pages dubbed irrevelent will be deleted. A member will get 5 warnings after posting an irrevelent page. If they use up all their warnings they could be silenced and at most de-ranked. Replacing your irrevelant page will be marked as spam. You may not create new categories however you may create sub-categories to an already made category, ie. Animals and Mammals. However before creating the sub-category, there must first be 5 pages already existing to fit in that category once it is created.